The Mistress and the Potions Master
by EleanorCrestwell
Summary: Severus Snape decided long ago that he could not let his heart love another, until he was tasked with protecting Lucius Malfoy's newest mistress. A woman who would show him how to love again and help him get through the most difficult of times.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this idea for a story has been going round in my head for some time now and I thought others might appreciate it too. I hope you enjoy my first chapter of The Mistress and the Potions Master. As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine._

 **The Mistress and the Potions Master**

Eleanor Crestwell had always been a studious, hard working individual. Her intelligence far surpassed her years, choosing nights by the fire reading instead of gallivanting with boys as she knew her peers did. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in members of the opposite sex; far from it in fact. She just knew none of the boys she was surrounded by could sweep her off her feet in ways that made her skin tingle and body breathless. Her mother had tried to instil old-fashioned ways in her, and though she may not agree with many of the ways of the past, romance was one they always agreed on. She wanted to be courted properly.

She came from a long line of pure blood witches and wizards; her family name once held in high regard within the highest of social circles. He father had never explained the reasons to her or her mother as to the sudden decline in their social standing but she was inclined to believe it was because her father was a coward. He was once a follower of the dark side and she had a feeling he traded names for freedom after the War, though he would never admit to this.

Traditional pure blood's through-and-through, her parents would give all they have to be seen with the likes of Malfoys once more. Her mother wanted nothing more than to feature in the Society Pages of Witch Weekly and her father would trade an arm to discuss current wizarding affairs with the Flints. She did not inherit her parents ways. She believed in goodness and kindness rather than a person's heritage.

Growing up had not been a difficult time for Eleanor but she knew it was flawed. Her parents obsession to keep up with the Jones' had led to financial struggle at times and she did not want to think how much money her father owed the Goblins. He worked a mediocre job within the Ministry of Magic that did not pay well enough for his and her mother's taste. The family inheritance was long since spent on extravagant dinner parties, elegant robes and other frivolous purchases to fit in with the well to-do. Eleanor was surprised the manor still belonged to them and had not yet been seized. It would only be a matter of time.

It came as no surprise when she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Eleanor was always a bright child. Often left unsupervised and with no siblings to play with, she spent her time in the family library reading everything from her father's old potions text books to her mother's romance novels. Her 11 year old self was adamant she would be a Ravenclaw. Her thirst for knowledge far outweighing her families ideals and prejudices. The Sorting Hat had a different idea, taking all of 5 seconds to place her in Syltherin.

She had not let that hold her back and had pushed to achieve Outstanding O.W.L results in all subjects at the end of her fifth year. Any parent would of been proud of her achievements however Eleanor's mother had merely stated that men did not find intelligence attractive but rather intimidating. She however didn't want to compromise and felt a man should love her for everything including her intelligence. Why would she want someone who couldn't hold a conversation with her? She knew she'd be bored stiff in a matter of days.

Her sixth year at Hogwarts was now coming to an end. To say it had been an eventful year would have been understatement. She reminisced on quieter times when she had the freedom to visit the library without an escort or wonder the corridors without fear. The previous year a Troll had invaded the school causing a brief bout of chaos among the students. This year, although she did not know the full story, she knew it was bad. Students lay petrified in the Hospital Wing awaiting a cure, there were whisperings that the school were to close and accusations were flying as to who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The teachers were tight lipped about the whole incident though she knew Harry Potter had once again saved the day. She did not care an ounce who had rectified the problems, just glad things could return to the way they were and she could continue with her studies at Hogwarts.

Her final essay for Potions was due the following day and though she had finished it days before something had occurred to her regarding her studies on the Hiccoughing Solution. She knew she would not rest until she had thoroughly fact checked her work so headed to the library in order to find the text she originally used. The benefit of being quiet was that few people remembered her name meaning she could quickly make her way through the throngs of students that congregated in the communal areas without having to stop and make idle chit chat. Her journey from the dungeons to the third floor came to an abrupt stop however when she collided with a strong, and definitely male form. Ending up sprawled on the floor in an unlady-like manner that would definitely have her scolded by her mother if she could see her, Eleanor took a breath to compose herself. A cane came into her view and she traced it all the way up its owner. Lucius Malfoy.

Quickly averting her eyes from his angry stare she glanced down noticing that her school skirt had ridden up to show far more than what would be considered decent. Rapidly tugging at the skirt she could feel her cheeks heat under his watchful gaze. A hand was offered and she knew it rude to refuse. He had a strong grasp on her as he helped her to her feet. Eleanor chanced another glance at the regal man in front of her. The look of anger had since dispersed and in its place was one that she did not sit well with her. It was a look someone might give to new Nimbus 2000 they were thinking of purchasing; weighing up the pros and cons before making a decision on whether it was right for them.

"A lady should take care wandering the corridors alone. They never know what dangers are lurking in the shadows," his voice was tipped with something that made Eleanor uncomfortable. She had a feeling the dangers he referred to were standing in front of her.

"I apologise Mr Malfoy. I did not mean to run into you, it was merely an error on my behalf. I should be more careful," She responded trying to sound much more confident than she felt.

"Ah, now you are at an advantage it would seem. You know my name though I know nothing of you my dear," he coolly replied.

"Everyone knows your name Sir, it should come as no surprise."

"Your name," his tone was more demanding second time round. She knew better than to cause trouble with the Malfoys.

"Eleanor Crestwell. It's pleasure to meet you Sir," she had been taught to respect those in a higher social standing than herself, and whether she agreed with it or not she knew it would evidently reflect on her parents and her upbringing.

"Gideon's daughter," he almost seem happy by the news of her parentage. "I'll let you be on your way Miss Crestwell. Please do tell your parents that I enquired after them. It's been too long since our last soiree; perhaps they would like to attend dinner at the manor? I shall endeavour to owl them on my return. Ensure you stay safe Miss Crestwell." His eyes locked with hers, a slight smirk playing on his lips before he stepped back allowing her to pass.

"Good day Sir," she managed to mutter before lowering her eyes and quickly scurrying to the library. She could feel his gaze on her, wanting nothing more than to get to the library and forget the brief encounter with Lucius Malfoy. She didn't understand why he wanted to contact her parents. They had not spoken in many years and she was under the impression that their relationship was frosty. She did not think he would contact them, he was merely being polite. They did not need to know of his offer; if he was a man of his word they would find out soon enough as is. She felt her shoulders relax and the tension leave her body once she entered the library, deciding she would not longer think about her run in with Malfoy Senior.

Lucius Malfoy abandoned plans of heading straight home and instead detoured towards the dungeons. His run in with the delightful Miss Crestwell had left him with questions that he believed her Head of House would be able to answer. He strolled into the office of Severus Snape, flicking his cane to close the door behind him.

"I see your manners haven't improved Lucius," came Severus' familiar drawl. He finished marking the paper that was in front of him before lifting his head. Lucius took the time to take a seat in the cold leather chair that looked far more comfortable than it actually was. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been charmed so students did not feel the need to stay longer than necessary.

"It's good to see you too Severus, how have you been keeping?" Lucius drawled sarcastically.

"To what do I owe this social visit? I wasn't aware that you were at the castle today?" Severus sat back slightly in his chair, leaning over to open his bottom right-hand drawer and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. He showed the bottle to Lucius and, receiving a nod from the wizard, poured himself and his guest a glass.

"I do not wish to discuss the unfortunate events that led me here today, just know that they are ... resolved," he muttered through clenched teeth, "Can I not come visit my old friend without other cause?" He took a sip of Scotch before leaning back in the leather chair.

"No." Severus said simply, "I know you too well to believe otherwise," a smirk played on Severus' lips as he studied the wizard in front of him.

"Fine. I wished to discuss one of your students I had the pleasure of meeting this afternoon."

Severus straightened slightly, worried as to where the conversation was going. He concealed his emotions.

Lucius continued, "Miss Crestwell. I have to say she has grown into a very lovely young lady."

"I had not noticed Lucius," came Severus' response.

"How can you not old friend. She has an air of sophistication with an undertone of defiance that I would take great delight beating out of her. Tell me, what do you know of Miss Crestwell? Any romantic liaisons I should be made aware of?"

"She intelligent; too intelligent for you. She keeps herself to herself and has little time for anyone, let alone those of the opposite sex."

"Perfect," came Lucius' reply.

"What happened to Melania? I thought you were quite pleased with her?" Melania was Lucius' current mistress. It was quite well known, and quite usual, that wizards of a certain standing took a mistress to exercise certain pleasures they did not wish to act on their wives. Wives like Narcissa were for bearing an heir. They deserved tenderness from their husband. Melania allowed Lucius to act out his more carnal desires, using her body how he saw fit. Obviously he ensured that she was looked after in return. She had a flat in London, a funded Gringotts account and no need to work. She went when she was summoned but had her freedom to a degree.

"Melania is not quite how she used to be. I feel she is getting rather comfortable. I believe the time has come to let her go and find someone new. Someone a bit of a challenge. I always did like a challenge," he quirked his eyebrow at this statement, taking his last sip of Scoth before setting his glass on the desk in front of him.

"I thought students would be a bit young for your tastes Lucius," Severus enquired.

Lucius shrugged, "usually I would but there was something about Miss Crestwell that captivated me. She is a very attractive young lady who I think will do well. I'll set up a meeting with her parents to discuss the details. It's her final year next year?"

"It is yes."

He pondered this information before rising from the chair. "It's been good to see you Severus. You must visit the manor over summer for dinner?"

"I will consider it," Severus replied, standing to show Lucius to the door.

"I shall keep you update regarding Miss Crestwell. Good day Severus," with that Lucius swept out of the room, his robes swishing gracefully around his legs. Severus closed the door behind him and leant his forehead against it. He would have to tell Dumbledore. Eleanor Crestwell was not Lucius' type. He preferred them somewhat unintelligent, much bigger assets and those who were easily impressed by trinkets and money. He knew Eleanor wasn't like that. He meant what he said, she was far too good for him.

He sat back at his desk and poured himself another Scotch. He couldn't blame Lucius in a way. He was lying when he said he'd not noticed the woman she'd blossomed into. Obviously he would never abuse his teacher position and pursue anything, but he could appreciate from a distance. He finished his drink and vowed to tell Dumbledore in the morning. It had been a chaotic few days without adding anything else to the mix.

 _A/N: First chapter done! I always love feedback (as I think everyone does) so please drop me a line if you enjoyed it - or if you didn't! Off to start chapter 2 now!_

 _Thanks_

 _Elle_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N second chapter complete! I know it's starting quite slowly but I assure you it will pick up soon. I just want to lay the ground work. I also appreciate feedback so please do leave a review if you can!_

 _Ps – apologies for any typos. Unfortunately the PC wasn't available so this chapter was written on a phone and I'm not 100% sure I caught all the auto corrects._

 _Disclaimer: None of its mine!_

 **Chapter 2**

School had finished 2 weeks and already Eleanor was restless. She had read and re-read a few of her 7th year texts and was even considering starting up a conversation with her mother to pass the time. She sat by her bedroom window staring out into the grey, miserable July afternoon. Her mind drifted back to her brief introduction with Lucius Malfoy. He had been true to his word and contacted her parents just 3 days into the long summer break. She was suspicious of his motives; he and his family had purposefully avoided her family. They were no longer invited to dinner parties, ministry fundraisers or any social affair. He had invited her parents to his mansion for dinner that very evening. Her mother had spent the last week discussing nothing but what she though the décor would be like, the colour of the lounge and the extensive wardrobe of Narcissa Malfoy. She had gone to Diagon Alley to pick out new robes that Eleanor knew must have a cost a small fortune; a small fortune they did now have. Her father actively encouraged her mother to buy them. He insisted they looked their best for the evenings festivities.

Deciding to continue reading about the great Goblin Rebellion, Eleanor had noticed just how much time had past. It was only when the house elf knocked on her bedroom door to enquire as to whether or not she would like her meal did she realise just how hungry she was. Putting her book down she headed down the stairs of her modest family home to the dining room where a single place had been laid for her. After turing on the wireless, she sat down and pulled her napkin on to her knee. Nora, the family house elf appeared to set down her dinner of stew before running off into the kitchen. After a couple of mouthfuls she heard her parents bedroom door close and their voices on the landing.

"Have we got everything darling? Are you sure I look ok" her mothers voice got louder as she began to descend the stairs.

"I must have told you six times now! You look beautiful" her fathers voice sounded exasperated. "And if we've forgotten anything it's not as if we can't come back to get it".

Her mother appeared in the doorway dressed in opulent navy dress robes. She had chosen the best of the Crestwell family jewels to compliment her outfit and Eleanor had to admit her mother looked beautiful. Her mother pulled her wand from her serve and silenced the wireless. "We're off now darling. We wouldn't want to keep Narcissa and Lucius waiting. Don't wait up for us" with that her mother turned and waked towards the living room. Eleanor waited until she's her both her mother and father say "Malfoy Manor", the whoosh of the Flames audible even on the dining room, before she got back up and turned on the wireless. She was actually looking forward to a night alone.

Gideon and Alexandria Crestwell arrived at the Malfoy Manor with time to spare. They were asked to take a seat in the grand front parlour by a house elf before being handed a glass of champagne. They were assured that their hosts would be there shortly.

"This room is simply stunning. I must ask Narcissa where she got this beautiful throw from. I think it would really set off our living room. Don't you darling?"

Gideon turned to her with a warning look I his eyes. "Alexandria, I don't want you bothering Narcissa with inane questions about the décor. I have no idea why Lucius has suddenly got invited us after 12 years but you will do nothing to jeopardise it. I want you on best behaviour tonight!"

Alexandria was hurt but quickly plastered a smile on her face to hide the pain caused by her husbands name. She would be the perfect wife tonight. Suddenly the house elf that greeted them reappeared to introduce the Lord and Lady of the house. Alexandria and Gideon both stood at the arrival of their hosts, greeting them like long lost friends with hand shakes and air kisses. Lucius and Narcissa took a seat on the leather Chesterfield across from them.

"I'm so very glad you could both make this evening. It really has been too long since we last spoke." Lucius drawled.

"We are extremely gracious for your hospitality this evening Lucius. It really has been too long since we spoke last" Gideon replied nervously. He felt on edge but tried to relax to make sure he made the best possible impression. He did not want this meal to be the last he was invited to.

The 4 of them talked until they were called to dinner. They covered a variety of topics, from the ministers latest plans to what was happening with the Parkinson family before sitting down to a lavish 6 course meal. Conversation flowed as much as the champagne did and the night was slowly drawing in.

Lucius placed his napkin and the table before standing and addressing Gideon. "Would you care to join me in my study? I have an excellent vintage Brandy for you to sample" he walked to his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Narcissa, I will have the elf fetch you and Alexandria more wine if you wish to retire to the drawing room? I'm sure there is plenty of gossip you ladies need to catch up on" he said with a slight smirk. With that Lucius led Gideon to his study.

Gideon looked around impressed at his surrounds. The Malfoy study was an impressive room. Dark wood panelling adorned the walls and 2 green leather Wong back chairs faced the ornate fireplace. Lucius indicated that Gideon take a seat in one of the chairs before flicking his cane towards the hearth to start the flames. He walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured 2 glasses of brandy. Handing one to Gideon he finally joined him in front of the roaring fire.

"Tell me Gideon, how is life in the ministry treating you?"

"As well as can be expected. It keeps me occupied" Gideon replied.

Lucius looked over at him as he took a drink from his glass. The man squirmed slightly under his gaze which made Lucius smirk slightly. He liked that he made people nervous. "I can't imagine it pays well, and I don't recall a promotion being offered in the 15 years you've worked there?" Gideon flushed at the question, looking uncomfortable discussing his lack of progression within the ministry. It was a sore subject for him. "How rude of me. Forgive me for asking such personal questions. Merely intrigued I assure you," Lucius responded.

"Things could be better but I suppose everyone can say that can't they," Gideon replied.

"I ran into your daughter at Hogwarts a couple of weekends. She has grown into quite the lovely young woman. You must be very proud"

"Eleanor didn't mentioned anything," Gideon looked confused. He was sure if his daughter had met Lucius Malfoy she would have told them. He'd had to have words with her when they got home. "We're extremely proud of her. She gets her beauty from her mother."

"Quite. Tell me, do you have any suitors lined up for her. She is coming of age now isn't she?"

"We haven't really thought of marriage for her to be honest. I think she's quite set on achieving her N.E. first. Then perhaps her other and I will set out to find her a suitable husband."

"Intelligence is wasted on a beautiful woman such as her. She has no need for it." Lucius suddenly stood from the chair and walked towards the fireplace. Staring at the flames he address Gideon once more, "I have a proposition for you … A business proposition should we say?"

Gideon perked up at the thought of doing business with Lucius Malfoy. He could already see their social standing raising. "Oh? I'm intrigued Lucius."

"I will not lie to you Gideon, your debt is well known within our group. We know you will lose the house shortly and that the inheritance has gone. Goblins talk when you're someone that matters. Your vault has been empty for years hasn't it?" Lucius didn't give him chance to reply, "well this is where I can help. How would you like 100,000 galleons? That's enough to buy back your house from the goblins and have plenty left over to treat yourself to some new robes perhaps?" He glanced at Gideons dress robes, doing very little to hide his judgement.

"That's very kind of you Lucius but I assure you we are not in that kind of debt …"

"Do not lie to me Gideon. I know how little you get paid at the ministry. Hardy enough to pay for food let alone repay what you own on the house. I'm offering you a way to get your family name back to where it was. Do you not miss that?"

Gideon sighed. Lucius was right. He had little money to his name but owed a lot, and he and his wife wanted nothing more then to regain their social standing lost after the war. "What will it cost me?"

"Nothing of monetary value," Lucius replied. "As I said before, your daughter has grown into quite the beautiful young lady and I would very much like the opportunity to get to know her better. Unfortunately my current mistress is not performing adequately and I therefore find myself in the market for a new one," Gideon paled as he realised what Lucius was asking for, "I want Eleanor as my new mistress. She will be looked after I assure you but I do expect her to be at my beck and call."

"Lucius you can't be serious, she's still at school for one!"

"That is unfortunate. I will allow her to complete her final year however you will write to Dumbledore prior to the school year commencing. A sick grandmother should allow her some time away from the castle."

Gideon was shocked. He didn't know how to respond.

"Just think of the money Gideon. Money for old rope really. You'll be paid handsomely and your daughter will be well looked after. I have accommodation in London she can have and she will have an allowance as such so she needn't be a financial burden on you."

"Can I think about it? I don't know if I can make a decision now! I should really consult Alexandria"

"I didn't realise you were that under the thumb Gideon. Discuss it if you must but I expect an answer by Sunday or I withdraw my offer. It's nice to see who's head of the household in the Crestwell family. Tell me, do you go running to your wife about every decision or do you man up and make some on your own?" Lucius knew exactly what he was doing. He was pushing his buttons; questioning his masculinity to force him into an affirmative answer.

Gideon's felt his temper rising. He didn't need his wife's permission to make this decision. He was in charge. He knew money was tight and what Lucius was offering would solve their problems for years to come. He knew his daughter would be looked after financially; she'd want for nothing. Taking a deep breath to calm his temper, he asked his final question, "you promise no harm will come to her?"

"I promise" Lucius responded. He didn't but he could hardly tell her father that. He planned many things that would cause her pain and bring him pleasure but he didn't plan on telling Gideon that.

Gideon sighed, "it's a deal then."

The deal was sealed with a wizards oath and toasted with a brandy. Lucius sat back in the leather chair and smirked. He was quite looking forward to properly meeting the delightful Miss Crestwell. He would sleep soundly that night imaging the moans, gasps and pleas he would elicit from her perfect young body.

Gideon stared into the flames wondering what he had just done. Regret filled his body as he watched the flames in a trance. His wife would kill him. His daughter would kill him. He was not looking forward to the conversation he would have to have with them.

 _A/N hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of my story. Please do let me know what you think as it does keep me going and keep me motivated to write!_

 _Elle x_


End file.
